Set Me Free
by Carter547
Summary: This is a little what if one-shot. When Bumblebee was captured by Sector 7 in the movie, what if a young worker sets him free?


** Author's Note**: Just a short little "What If" one-shot I decided to write. Enjoy.

_ Summery_: This is a little what if one-shot. When Bumblebee was captured by Sector 7 in the movie, what if a young worker sets him free?

* * *

_Sam_.

It was the only thing running through the scout's processor as he was rolled away. He failed to protect his charge and the female with him. The other humans have them now, and there was nothing he could do.

Bumblebee acknowledged this.

The yellow scout also acknowledged that today, he might possibly fall to the race he was here to protect.

Humanity.

Even though the humans were probably going to dismantle him, study him, in words he wish not think of, _kill_ him... he couldn't bring himself to hate them, or regret his decision to come here in the first place. The humans could be violent and hateful, but he had seen goodness and compassion from them.

The mech made a sad whirring noise as he was placed on a berth in the middle of the room. He was barely online; his systems were very gradually shutting down, one by one, to preserve his spark. His dull optics weakly danced from one human to another, trying to keep an optic on all of them at once. They had these... weapons, but it was shooting out a freezing substance.

As he started getting weaker, fewer humans were in the room with him. Finally, he was almost in status lock, and there was one human left. It was a young female, probably a little bit older than Samuel, but not much. Her hair was light brown and put up in a bun.

Her hazel eyes swept across the enormous being in amazement and curiosity, with a healthy mix of fear and cautiousness. The woman's pale skin flushed a little when the robot's optics turned her way, and she carefully stepped back.

Bumblebee stared at her in wonder, giving her a soft whir, as if to say, 'I won't hurt you'. She stared for a moment, then pulled up a chair and just sat there. The two of them stared for a long while, both of them trying to figure each other out.

Finally, the woman decided to say something. "Why are you here?" her voice was soft and gentle, but cautious as well; it was almost to herself. Bumblebee clicked and whirred some more, but all at a loss. His radio wasn't working, so there was no way to communicate at all with her besides the whirs and clicks.

Mustering up all the strength he could, he lifted his half frozen arm towards her. She tensed and began to move back, but he stopped as soon as she moved. The woman blinked and stopped moving, staring at his arm. Looking from the arm to his optics, she stayed perfectly still, just to see his intentions.

Moving his arm again, he carried it all the way towards her, and she didn't move at all. He guessed it was because she knew he was to weak to do any harm anyways. Finally reaching her, the scout took one finger and lifted it, keeping it about three inches just in front of her face. She inched away a little bit in the chair, half standing up. But after a moment, curiosity overtook her and she reached out with her own hand.

When their hands/finger touched, the woman gasped and almost jerked away, but when he made no sudden movements, she relaxed a bit and kept her hand in place. Bumblebee whirred softly, but his strength was diminished, and his arm dropped uselessly. The woman gasped and stood up in alarm, but was relieve to see the robot's eyes still glowing softly, but barely.

"You hold on, big guy." she mumbled to him, messing with some computer panels. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Bumblebee watched in amazement as the female's fingers flew across the keys, looking over her shoulder every other second to make sure no one was coming. The freezing systems shut down, and she stepped back to view her work.

Gradually, his systems were coming back on, and he was able to move. He sat straight up and shot off the table, though slowed down by the exit. He glanced over at the woman, who seemed to be wondering whether or not she was doing the right thing. He gave what looked liked a smile and did a quick salute.

"_Thank you, thank you very much._" the voice of Elvis transmitted, then he switched to another station. "_I wouldn't have made it without ya!_"

The woman stared for a moment, then smiled a bit and saluted back. "Don't mention it." she said. The mech nodded once, gave a thumbs up, shifted into what looked like a Camaro, and took off down the hallway. Bumblebee was right, humans held compassion as well as his own race.

After a while a couple other humans rushed in while the woman just stared in the direction went. They rushed to her and shook her.

"Shelby! Shelby where'd the NBE go?" a man shouted. "What'd he do to you?"

Shelby slowly looked over at the gray-haired man, but didn't answer. She looked back at the hallway door, and the other workers could have sworn they saw a trace of a smile on her lips.

* * *

** Author's Note**: So, love it, hate it, want to know more about Shelby or just leave and let die? Just say so in your review! :)


End file.
